


Concealed lives

by DearMeLove



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Tim Drake, Boundaries, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, Crushes, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Help, Impact Play, Jason Todd Needs Help, Kinks, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Polyamory, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Slow Romance, Smut, Suspension, Tim Drake Needs Help, Top Dick Grayson, Top Jason Todd, Top Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: In a world where Alphas were seen as dominant, possessive creatures, they were expected to uphold this out of fashion trend. Something Tim Drake never found himself to believe in. Instead, he'd rather sit back and relax. Enjoy the ride while it goes.In other words, Dick and Jason are Masters at a BDSM club and Tim is submissive so he goes. Dick and Jason are already in a relationship but when two doms are together, they're relationship can take hard turns. They decide to play with Tim and eventually take him in as their own submissive.//////////////////////I suck at summaries. Enjoy the smut.Also I AM TRYING MY BEST TO BE RESPECTFUL OF BDSM CULTURE. IF I MAKE A MISTAKE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY SO I CAN FIX IT!! I DO NOT WANT TO SPREAD FALSE INFORMATION!!!!/////////////////////So I read this story called 'Crimson' on here. The author hasn't updated it in so long and I absolutely LOVE the story. I figured I'd write something very similar. I won't be stealing the work, but the start of the story will probably follow along as the original.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. 1

The lamppost light flickers above Tim's head as he stands on the gravel, giving it a small kick every now and then. Tim shudders from the cold night air and shoves his hands into his pockets. It was supposed to rain soon, so Tim kept his faux leather jacket around himself.  
Taking a deep breath and walking forward to the entrance. 

Tim has researched these types of clubs before, mostly when he stumbled across one of them years ago. Tim remembers the friendly yet dangerous atmosphere. Tim has thought about going to one since then. 

He bites his bottom lip and pushes the door open, giving the room a glance before his eyes fall upon the front desk, with an omega sitting behind it. She wore thin, black glasses that sat lowly on her nose. 

She gave Tim a warm smile and beckoned him closer. "Hello, I'm Jessie." She greets him and pulls out a packet of papers, setting them on the counter. "Are you here for a class? Or signing up?" 

"Signing up." Tim shifts his weight on each foot, staring down at the packet in front of him. "There's pens at the table over there. Why don't you fill these out? Will you be staying for a tour?" Jessie types away at her keyboard, not looking at him. 

Tim grabs the packet and sits down on one of the couches, grabbing a pen and getting to work. "Ah, yeah I think so.." Tim says awkwardly as he continues to fill out the packet. 

There's a light drizzle on the door, meaning the rain had already started.

Tim finishes filling out the packet and hands it back to Jessie. "Perfect. Just in time for Jason. He'll show you around." Jessie takes the packet from Tim. 

"Who?" Tim asks. 

"Jason, he's one of the dungeon Masters." She glances at Tim. "Oh okay, sure." Tim nods his year.

"Don't worry, Jason will explain everything. As long as you aren't an ass about it, you'll be fine." 

Tim gives a nervous chuckle. "Are you a dominant alpha by any chance?" Jessie asks.

The feeling of ice water shoots up Tim's spine. "Ah, no..sorry." Tim awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.

"Giving the new guy hell, huh?" Tim hears a voice cut through the silence. He turns to see a hot omega. "I'm Jason." The omega greets Tim, stepping forward. 

Any words Tim was going to say died immediately on his tongue when Tim's eyes travelled down to see just exactly what Jason was wearing. Tim had known that there would be nice looking people here, sexy even, but nothing compared to what he saw right in front of him. 

Jason was wearing a tight black crop top, those perky nipples poking through. Tim wanted a taste of them. Down lower was the tightest latex skirt known to man. The skirt left nothing to the imagination, as Jason's ass filled out nicely. 

'Good enough to touch' Tim thought. 

Beyond that, Jason also had on black laced up combat boots. Tim knew exactly what he wanted with those. 

Jason gave the plastic choker around his neck a small tug as he walks forward. "Is he here for a tour?" Jason asks Jessie. She nods and slips the paperwork into a file for later. "Tim, submissive Alpha. Any questions, Jason will answer for you." Jessie goes back to typing away on her computer. 

Tim turns to Jason, suddenly feeling very out of place as the omega lets his eyes drag over the alpha. 

"Hi-" Tim starts awkwardly. Jason gives him a small smile. "Hey. Follow me." Jason walks down the hall into one of the rooms. 

It was a spacious room. To the left, was a small stage, with red curtains and a golden stripped floor. In the middle were ropes hanging from the ceiling, 'probably used for holding people up.' Thought Tim. On the walls were various items which made Tim blush. 

Tim was glad the lights were dimmed enough, but he was sure Jason could still see. 

On the right side were a few more couches, a few people sat in them, a blanket over them. Tim doesn't stare for long, as Jason begins to speak. 

"We have a few rules here.

1\. Do not touch anyone/anything without permission 

This is obvious but some people tend to forget. 

2\. Ask questions when appropriate 

Some submissives are not allowed to speak, so pay attention to your surroundings. 

3\. Don't ask for someone's 'real' name 

If you like to be called by your name, fine. But don't ask for someone's real name. Not cool.

4\. Be aware of surroundings 

As I've said before. 

5\. Do not be disruptive 

There could be a scene going on. Don't walk through it, as you could be harmed. Please just wait for the scene to be over or go to a different part of the room, or another room.

6\. Come with open mind, with a sense of transparency 

Please don't judge. Your kinks won't be the same as another persons. And vice versa. 

7\. Use Safe Words when necessary 

We take safety very seriously. We use a stop light system as a base. If you forget yoour safeword, you can always say red. Which means 'stop'. Yellow means 'slow down' or 'give me a minute' and green means 'go ahead'. Unless you have a specific safeword, which you should tell anyone you're playing with. Always be safe. Any more questions?" 

Tim glances around the room again, not really sure what else to say. "I guess not really?" Tim chews on his bottom lip. 

Jason laughs and leads Tim over to a private room, pointing to one of the couches. "Alright." Jason says as Tim sits down on a couch. "Would you like to play a little? It won't be a whole scene today, but we can start if you'd like." Tim smiles and nods. 

"Yes please. That sounds nice." 

"Perfect. What would you like to do?" Jason sits on the couch across from him, legs crossing. Tim could purr from watching those thick thighs move so elegantly. 

"Um.." Tim looks down at his hands. "I dunno.. I guess.." Jason waits for Tim to make up his mind. 

"What are you comfortable with?" 

Jason hums and sits up. "Well I could spank you. Would you like that?" Jason could smell the desire oozing from the alpha. He smirks and slowly uncrosses his legs. "Whats your safeword?" Jason asks. 

"Red will work fine. Please." Tim breathes out. 

"Are you okay if I spank you? Just with my hand yes?" Jason doesn't move, wanting consent first before anything else. 

"Yes please. I would like that." Tim shivers. "You can strip to what you're comfortable with." Jason stands up and motions for the bed in the back of the room. 

"From now on, do not speak unless I give you permission, or unless you need to safeword. Understand?" 

Tim takes his shirt and jeans off, folding them and setting them on the arm of the couch. "Yes MastER!" Tim squeaks and turns quickly, eyes wide as he looks down at Jason. "I said no speaking. To the bed." Jason wiggles his fingers, a silent threat of another swat to his backside. 

"Lay on your front. Just like that. Good boy." Jason stands behind Tim, appreciating the tone body before him. Tim was ripped, large. Jason let his pleasure flow through the room. 

"How does fifteen sound? You may answer." Jason lifts his hand but doesn't move. 

"Amazing." Tim breathes out, excited. Tim couldn't hold in his moan when the first spank landed directly onto his right cheek. He had left his underwear on but he was sure there were a bright pink hand print on his ass. 

"Such a good boy. Taking your spanking like this." Jason mumbles in Tim's ear as he lands another harsh spank. This time on his left cheek. Tim whines at the praise.

Jason alternated between the two globes, wanting to mark up his new play partner. 

As Jason spanked him, Tim's head felt fuzzy. His body felt light, like he was starting to float. Jason was well aware of what was happening, and stops spanking him. 

"Tim, come back." Jason waits for Tim to come down from his high. 

"Ugh." Tim looks back at Jason with a pout. 

Jason barks out a laugh and finishes up the spanking. "Oh I know. I'm so mean." He teases Tim. 

After the scene was over, Tim pulls his clothes back on and lays his head down on Jason's lap, on the same couch as before. A blanket over him. "Good job, Tim. You did a very good job. I'm proud of you." Jason praises him, scratching his nails through Tim's scalp. "Thanks." Tim eventually sits up, looking over at Jason. 

"How did you like that?" Jason asks, handing Tim some water. 

"Really good." Tim blushes and sips the water slowly. "I'm glad. Maybe we can play again sometime. For now though, I have another scene soon. Are you okay? Do you need more aftercare?" Jason asks. 

Tim shook his head and stretched out his muscles. "No I'm fine, thank you though." He smiles shyly at Jason. 

Jason smiles back before standing up, waiting for Tim to follow his lead. He leads him out into one of the public rooms, and leads him over to the couches so he could sit near the other submissives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy with life. I'll try my best to keep updating more regularly! 
> 
> So basically they finally all do it. I figured I might as well cut to the chase for this chapter. We'll get more fluffy in the next chapter, promise! 
> 
> Also I can't stop listening to Corpse. He's such an angel ngl. Subscribe to Corpse Husband on YouTube!!

Tim sat comfortably on the couch in his living room. His ass throbbed at the memory of the spanking just a week ago. Jason and Tim had been having scenes with each other for over three whole months now, finally more comfortable with each other. Tim had even asked for a scene with Dick. 

'I wonder what Jason is doing.' Tim thought to himself. He talked to Jason a bit after his first scene with him, and got to know him a little bit more. 

Jason had mentioned wanting his own submissive with his current partner, someone they could love and play with. 

Tim wasn't opposed to the idea. 

Jason and Tim swapped numbers, so Tim could let Jason know when he'd like a scene with him and vice versa. Jason had seemed interested in Tim. 

Tonight, Tim would be having a scene with both Jason and Dick. Tim's met Dick before, but he was still very shy around him. Dick had a very outgoing personality, and seemed to be very dominating over Tim. Not that Tim minded. In fact, Tim liked it a lot. 

The three of them, Jason, Dick and Tim, decided to try out a scene including all of them. 

Tim's phone vibrated, letting him know he should get ready to leave. He had set a reminder. Tim always set reminders for everything, constantly forgetting what was on his agenda. Tim was a very busy man, being the CEO of Wayne Enterprises damanded a lot from him. It was positively exhausting. Being submissive was one of the biggest escapes for Tim, letting someone else take control and falling deep into subspace was a dream of Tim's. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to do that. At least, until he met a certian Omega.

"Here goes nothing." Tim muttered, pulling the lacy panties up his thighs. It was pink, which complimented Tim's pale skin. The back of the panties dug into his ass in the hottest way possible. 

He pulled his jeans and a regular shirt on before slipping his phone into his pocket and walking out the door. 

\------ 

"So you consent, right." Jason asked softly, waiting for Tim to consent to their agreed roleplay. Tim nodded. 

Dick furrowed his brows at that. "Verbal consent, please." Dick always wanted verbal consent. It made everything much better for him. Tim sucked in his breath as Dick gave him a stern look. "Yes. I consent." 

Jason cracked a wide smile, scooting forward on the couch opposite of Tim. They had met up at the club, in a large private room reserved just for the three of them. "Perfect! Okay. Stand up and strip, please. Underwear off too." Jason stood up and grabbed the paddle laying on the coffee table between the couches. 

Dick stood up as well, grabbing the plushy handcuffs and standing near the bed. Tim stripped, trying his hardest not to cover his cock and balls in front of his new play partners. Jason smiled genuinely at Tim, easing the building anxiety in Tim's chest.

"It's okay. We're starting off with the spanking. What's your safeword?" Jason asked. 

Tim walked over to the bed and laid on his knees, hands near the headboard which would be cuffed. "Red." Tim responded softly. Dick cuffed Tim's wrists to the headboard and repositioned Tim so his legs were spread shoulder length. His ass was on full display for anyone to see, twitching hole winking at Jason nervously. 

"Good boy." 

A spike of pleasure rippled through Tim's back, starting from the base of his spine. Jason winked at Dick, smelling the pleasure rolling off of Tim and held the paddle up slightly. Jason positioned the paddle over Tim's pale ass. He tapped gently to prepare Tim. "Remember, use your safeword if you want to stop. You are in control, Tim." Jason reminded sweetly. 

Jason swat the paddle down on Tim's ass gently, trying to build him up slowly. They had all agreed to let Tim sink into subspace, wanting to experience it himself, Tim had asked. Who was Dick and Jason to say no? Especially with a cute sub like Tim? 

Tim made a small moan, keeping his lips sealed shut. 

Jason swat him again, building a slow rhythm with the spanks. Each swat made Tim jerk slightly in the cuffs, sounds of the chains filled the room. Tim's pale ass soon became a soft pink, putting a gentle blush on the area. Dick stroked his hand down Tim's bare back, offering his comfort as Jason continued to spank him. 

"Good boy. Are you okay to keep going?" Jason asked after he spanked Tim a good thirty times. The submissive's ass already a blushy red. Tim moaned as he started to sink into subspace. "Yes Master." Tim replied softly. 

Jason set the paddle down on the very edge of the bed and handed the lube to Dick. "Dick is going to stretch you open for us. Okay?" Jason whispered to Tim. Tim nodded, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. "Yes please." Dick quickly rolled a condom on his hardening length. 

Dick grabbed the lube from Jason and coated his fingers generously. He rubbed a finger over the ring of muscles. Tim's hole winked beautifully for him. 

"Perfect." Dick whispered as he slowly pressed his index finger in, pushing past the ring of muscles. Dick had been waiting for this moment. After hearing all the good things his partner, Jason, had to say about Tim, he had to see for himself. For an Alpha, Tim was on the slim and short size. Dick easily towered over the submissive, helping keep Tim in his subspace. 

Jason was just slightly shorter than Tim, coming up to his eyebrows. Tim hadn't minded the height difference, in fact, Tim preferred looking down at Jason slightly. It only spurred him on in their scenes. 

Tim had recalled their previous scene, being on his knees and up pink tongue lapping at Jason's boots. It had been euphoric, having given complete control over to Jason, just following his instructions. 

Dick curled his finger, pumping his digit in quicker, soon adding a second. "You're so tight for us, Tim." Dick praised, adding another finger and stretching them apart. Tim shivered as the cold air tickled against his stretching hole. "Yes Master." Tim moaned, throwing his head further into the pillows as more sounds escaped his pretty lips. 

"Mm, so good for us, Tim. Gonna make your Masters cum nicely, right?" Jason landed a soft spank on Tim's red ass. Dick purred as the skin jiggled with the assault. 

After a few more minutes of fucking Tim with his fingers, Dick pulled the glistening digits out, watching Tim's hole wink at them for more. "Good boy." Dick told Tim. 

Jason poured some lube on his hand and wrapped it around Dick, jerking him as he coated Dick's twitching cock. Jason ran his finger tips over the veins, sending shivers down Dick's spine. "I wanna see you fuck him good for us, Dick. Stretch him open." Jason purred. 

Dick grabbed onto Tim's slim hips, dragging his cock over Tim's hole teasingly. He pushed in slightly, only teasing the head of his cock. Tim whined, arching his back and forcing more of Dick into him. 

Dick threw a smirk over at Jason and slid the rest of the way in, stretching Tim out around his large cock. Tim gasped, clutching his handcuffs and pulling at them. "F-fuck." Tim whined. Jason smacked his ass a little harder. "That's it, baby. Taking your Master's cock so well. Our cute little cockslut." 

"Pl-please!" Tim begged, pulling against his restraints. Dick pounded harder into the submissive below him. Jason tweaked at Tim's left nipple, pulling the soft bud to hardness. Jason tweaked harder as the bud pointed out much further. "Beautiful." Jason groaned as he tugged at the nipple, pulling sharp gasps from their new submissive playmate. 

Dick thrusted inside of Tim's tight hole harder, groaning loudly as Tim practically milked him. "Fuck, baby. So tight." Dick panted. Tim pushed his hips back in time with Dick's hips, fucking himself on Dick's large cock. Jason laid down next to Tim and flicked his tongue over the sensitive nipple. 

Jason noticed Tim's weeping cock as both him and Dick overstimulated Tim. Jason dragged his tongue over the nub once more, tasting Tim fully. "Cum for us, baby. Come on." Jason ghosts his fingertips over Tim's cock, barely touching him. 

Tim whimpered loudly, already deep in subspace. He felt like he was laying on a cloud, finally fully relaxed. Tim's cock twitched wildly as he came onto the sheets under him, splattering cum everywhere. Tim whined loudly, bucking his hips into the cum under him. 

Dick shuddered, fucking faster into Tim. "Fuck baby. Just like that." Dick came after a few more thrusts, spilling his seed into the condom. Jason rubbed his hand over Dick's back, calming him down from his climax. "How are you doing?" Jason whispered. Dick nodded, slowly pulling out of Tim, rolling the condom off and throwing it away. "Amazing." 

Dick turned his attention over to their submissive. He uncuffed Tim's wrists, rubbing them. Jason grabbed some tissues and wiped up the mess over Tim and the sheets. 

"Such a good boy." Dick cooed to Tim, who was still deep in subspace. Jason kissed Tim's forehead. "Did you like that, Tim?" Dick asked as he cuddled him. Tim nodded, resting his head on Dick's chest as he slowly came back from subspace. 

Jason nodded towards Dick. "I was thinking we could go get something to eat after this. What do you think, Tim?" Jason asked. 

Tim nodded and shut his eyes, letting himself fall asleep for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! That's all for this one! Please let me know what you guys thought in the comments!! I LOVE reading your comments! They make my week! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd stop it here since its already a little long. Lemme know what you think


End file.
